Vampiros entre los mundos
by Shion Kyriuu
Summary: En una vida donde Kaname y Zero se encuentran interfiriendo en diferentes mundos, siempre juntos y siempre amandose. Mundos de todo tipos, reciben la Ayuda e interción de esta pareja vampiros. Sigue las aventuras del cazador y rey vampiro, a travez de los diferentes esenarios en los distintos animes.
1. Chapter 1

**Asi que...hola de nuevo, lo se, lo se, no me recuerden la casi docena de fics que debo actualizar y de la nada vengo con uno nuevo pero...¡No pude evitarlo!**

 **Así que siguiendo mi reciente adicción y gusto por los crossover, hare estos one shot o drables, poniendo a mi pareja favorita dentro de diferentes animes, series u otros mundos que me vengan a la mente..**

 **Espero lo disfruten!**

* * *

Zero levanto la vista hacia las muchas luces de diferentes colores que miraba hacia lo lejos. Él había estado comprando las cosas necesarias para esa noche y se le había hecho un poco tarde, sabia por supuesto, de todos esos ataques hacia las personas recientemente.

Bueno en este lugar esos ataques eran muy frecuentes realmente.

Fue sobre todo por años de entrenar para proteger a las personas junto con su propia curiosidad que lo hizo ir directo hacia la fuente de esas luces, y si él estaba usando ciertas…habilidades no humanas, bueno…nadie lo notaria.

Tal vez.

Llego rápido, era un edificio aún en construcción, había vigas, sacos de cemento, arena y en fin todo lo necesario para construir un edificio. Sus agudos ojos lila mirando a las causantes de todo ese espectáculo de luces, sintió la magia, un tipo de magia que ni humanos ni vampiros serían capaces de hacer.

Era poderosa.

Era antigua.

Y era usada por un grupo de jóvenes chicas en mini faldas y zapatos de tacón.

Zero parpadeo, por supuesto él había escuchado las noticias de estas llamadas…sailor scout, guardianas del amor y la justicia, chicas adolescentes que parecían estar salvado a las personas en una base regular de extrañas situaciones.

Bueno ahora Zero las estaba viendo en vivo y directo.

Las adolescentes era torpes, sus movimientos llenos de aberturas (les hacía falta serio entrenamiento según él) y algunas, sobre todo esa rubia de un muy largo cabello rubio y ese peinado gracioso pero lindo, no parecían saber que hacer contra su oponente.

Dicho oponente que parecía una especia de…forma femenina y un traje raro que parecía uno de esos camiones que portaban cemento. Raro realmente. Pero tan raro como era, Zero podía sentir la malicia en esa cosa, sea lo que sea debía ser detenido.

Zero siguió mirando la lucha.

—¡Entrega ese corazón puro! —exclamo la que Zero reconoció como Sailor moon, quien parecía también la líder de las demás chicas.

La cosa esa no le hizo caso, solo cacareo en locura y lanzaba ataques (que eran grandes bloques de cemento duro) hacia las chicas. Zero vio una especia de hermoso cristal en las manos oscuras de la bestia, los sentidos de Zero le dijeron que ese cristal era importante y que era de origen humano.

Interesante.

—¡Sailor moon cuidado!—la hermosa chica de largo cabello negro grito, furiosas llamas de fuego (que harían sentir orgulloso a cierto vampiro que él conocía) salieron de las manos de la chica en forma de flechas directo a su enemigo.

Pero Zero observo a la antes mencionada guerrero de la luna y vio como ella huía (de una forma cómica realmente) de esos bloques de cemento que habrían matado a cualquier humano más lento y menos fuerte. La chica se movía de una inexperta manera, torpe en el mejor y gritaba de miedo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dañar sus sensibles oídos.

Pero ni un solo bloque la toco.

Tan torpe y ridículo como ella se movía, realizaba unos movimientos tan rápidos que hasta un vampiro tendría problemas a seguir y sobre todo la chica, ya sea inconsciente o no, sabia hacia donde moverse, donde caer y donde esconderse para no recibir daño alguno.

Ella no era la mejor luchadora pero…no lo hacía mal.

Ojo entrenado de Zero le dijo que ella, ni una de estas chicas realmente, habían recibido entrenamiento de ni un tipo, a pesar de sus poderes, a pesar de lo asombrosas que eran, ellas parecían más civiles que se vieron obligadas a luchar.

Y seguían protegiendo a las personas.

El antiguo cazador sonrió, un indicio de respeto por estas chicas, incluso si se veían obligadas a luchar ellas lo hacían y protegían con todo su corazón. Nunca había tenido opinión por las noticias de estas llamadas sailor scout, pero ahora que las miraba en persona él…las animaba.

Y fue por eso que cuando ese monstro había tomado a la chica alta de cabello castaño y grandes ojos verdes por su cuello y comenzaba a exprimirlo que Zero decidió ayudar.

Su amada arma la que siempre permanecía a su lado, inmediatamente estaban en su mano, tres disparos sonaron, y ante los confundidos y sorprendidos ojos de cinco chicas guerreras tres heridas se formaron en el hombro, pierna y brazo que estaban sosteniendo a la sailor de júpiter.

En el momento que su cuello fue liberado sailor Júpiter dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose, inmediatamente sus ojos verdes por todo lugar buscando a quien había disparado.

—¿Quién…?

—No hay sangre ¿Eh? Qué extraña cosa la que eres…

La princesa de la luna y sus guardianas vieron al joven aparecer de la…bueno, de la nada, arma en mano, si bien su inesperada presencia las sorprendió eran las características las que la dejo sin habla.

Hay que comprender, ellas podían ser antiguas princesas y guerreras de un antiguo reino milenario, podrían haber salvado al mundo y muerto una que dos veces, pero incluso con todo eso en sus vidas, ellas seguían siendo semi adolescentes quienes eran sumamente afectadas por chicos lindos.

Y el chico que había aparecido era…

Wow.

El chico podría haber sido confundido con un pariente de su antiguo enemigo Diamante, o incluso el hermano de la antigua reina de la luna, la reina Serenity, ese plateado y brillante cabello de una sedosa apariencia y esos hermosos ojos lilas brillantes.

Si no supieran ya que Usagi-chan era la princesa de la luna, este chico bien podría ser un hijo de la luna también.

—¿Estas bien?

La amazona Sailor Jupiter, se sonrojo, por primera vez no pensando en su antiguo sempai al ver a este joven, su sempai nunca habría sido tan guapo como este joven, al final todo lo que ella podía hacer era asentir tímidamente, mientras vagamente se preguntaba si se miraba linda para el chico.

Bueno…una adolescente siempre será una adolescente, salvadora del mundo o no.

El guapo chico sonrió y Sailor Venus a lo lejos casi se desmayaba de amor ante tanta belleza, la princesa de la luna se encontraba en un estado similar pero ella se tuvo que recordar a su Mamo-chan constantemente.

La inteligente chica de cabello azul trato de no verse afectada pero hasta ella tuvo problemas con lograrlo, y la sacerdotisa de marte bueno…

Digamos que la diosa de fuego también había sido afectada.

La sonrisa de Zero se tambaleo, estaba recibiendo una sensación muy similar a lo que sentía en su antigua vida como prefecto y cuando tenía que enfrentar a las rabiosas fans de la clase nocturna. La bestia sin embargo le importaba poco la belleza del joven, ella rugió en ira al verse lastimada y cargo con toda su fuerza hacia el intruso.

Zero se dio cuenta que las balas de Rose no hacían mucho contra esa cosa, lo que no le extraño, esas balas eran para vampiros después de todo, afortunadamente Rose tenia algunas sorpresas más, llamo la segunda forma de su arma y rápidamente sus vides salieron de en busca de la presa de su maestro.

El Youma roba corazones, se vio a si misma atrapada entre las vides que tenían la fuerza suficiente como para contenerla. Grito de furia moviéndose salvajemente para poder liberarse.

—Es todo lo que puedo hacer con esta cosa, ¿Saben cómo derrotarlo? —por supuesto Zero conocía ciertos encantos que podrían funcionar incluso si no eran para un vampiro, pero suponía que las chicas tenían sus métodos para derrotar a estos extraños enemigos.

Una de las rubias, la del cabello gracioso y lindo, dio un paso al frente, saco lo que Zero vio como el más femenino y no amenazante cetro que había visto en su vida. Y entonces Sailor moon comenzó a…realmente Zero solo podía decir que la rubia había comenzado a bailar con ese cetro, realizando movimientos raros de aquí y allá.

Y luego había un corazón.

Un enorme corazón grande y gordo que se dirigía hacia el youma rápidamente.

Más tarde Zero tendría una nueva visión del dicho _"No juzgar por su apariencia"_ tan vistoso y…ridículo como ese ataque era, tenía mucho poder y una magia que Zero no podía comprender.

Bueno se había hecho el trabajo, la bestia retorciéndose en sus vides había desaparecido convirtiéndose en polvo de una manera, no como vampiros, pero fue derrotado y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Luego el cazador vio como las jóvenes tomaban ese cristal y parecían aliviadas, susurraban algo acerca de regresarlo a su dueño. Zero fue hacia donde había dejado sus vivires anteriores y comprobó que todo estuviera en orden.

—Gracias…—una voz llego a su lado, Zero no pareció sorprendido, había sentido a la chica acercarse.

Era Sailor Júpiter.

Zero sabia porque le agradecía, se encogió de hombros—Parecía que necesitabas ayuda, aunque tus amigas te habrían rescatado incluso si yo no interviniera…—era solo que Zero no podía quedarse quieto en estas situaciones, sabía que estas chicas habrían ganado sin que él interfiriera.

Podía ver a las otras chicas acercándose, sabía que estarían curiosas por él, no parecían acostumbradas a recibir ayuda como la suya, a Zero no le importaba realmente pero…

Ya sentía el familiar cosquilleo del llamado de ese estúpido.

" _¡Maldito paranoico, solo me he tardado unos minutos!"_

Ante que todas las guardianas llegaran hacia él, este había desaparecido, moviéndose a una velocidad que incluso ellas no podían seguir. Las guerreras del amor y la justicia se miraron una a otra, debían informarle a Luna suponían, no tenían buenas experiencias con personas que aparecen de repente y que poseían ciertas habilidades.

Incluso si las había ayudado.

Luna definitivamente conseguiría algo, así que decidieron que debía ser investigado, pero primero ellas tenían un corazón que regresar.

000

Cuando Zero llego a su hogar, no estaba sorprendido por ver a un inconforme purasangre sentado en el sofá.

—Tienes un retraso de cuarenta minutos y treinta segundos Zero.

La ceja del cazador se torció.

—Eso es espeluznante y lo sabes…—contar cada minuto y segundo que se tardó…idiota vampiro.

El vampiro se levantó, directo hacia el menor y disfrutando del escalofrió que vio recorrer el cuerpo del chico cuando lo aprisiono contra la pared—Solo de pensar en lo que pudo pasar en cuarenta minutos y treinta segundos…por preocuparme de esta forma…Zero, merece un castigo.

—¿¡Que!?

—Vamos…

—Espera Kana…¡Bájame!

Llevando sobre su hombro a un sorprendido cazador, Kuran Kaname fue directo hacia su dormitorio, el único dormitorio del lugar, y lanzo al chico directo en medio de la cama.

Sonrió predatoriamente mientras se situaba encima del chico que inútilmente trataba de alejarse de él.

—No te resistas…

—Kana…

Pero cualquier declaración que Zero podo hacer quedo en su garganta cuando el vampiro sello sus labios contra los de Zero en un beso hambriento y lujurioso. Horas, muchas horas después en el mismo dormitorio el cazador estaba completamente agotado con dolores por todo su cuerpo.

Y Kaname con una apariencia de pura relajación y contento.

—Maldito vampiro…—murmuro el cazador, recostado sin fuerzas sobre el pecho del mayor, las sabanas a penas y cubriendo lo suficiente.

Kaname tarareo contemplativo, no perturbado y felizmente satisfecho.

Pobre, pobre cazador, él solo había ayudado a un grupo de chicas mágicas y ahora pagaba por sus acciones. Pero incluso si se quejaba, Zero sabía que no cambiaría esta vida suya con el vampiro por nada del mundo.

Tan molesto como era este vampiro era su vampiro.

Y Zero lo amaba.

* * *

 **Tal vez haga una conti, no lo se...**

 **El proximo capitulo sera de un anime diferente!**

 **Xd**

 **Gracais por leer, y con los fics que debo pos...**

 **Sigo trabajando en eso...tal vez Xd**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Shion se despide.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno acá esta el segundo, espero lo disfruten! Esta vez con el anime, Ansatsu Classroom, me gusto este anime y bastante.**

 **Diviertance!**

* * *

—Habrá un nuevo profesor.

Fue el primer anuncio que la clase 3E obtuvo esa mañana del lunes. Para otros estudiantes dicho anuncio no sería nada, pero para ellos, teniendo la clase que tenían y sobre todo el _objetivo,_ que toda la clase entera debía cumplir sabían que dicho anuncio no era cualquiera.

Cada nuevo profesor, cada nuevo estudiante que había llegado a su viejo salón de clases era único en su propia manera, todos con secretos y misterios unos más graves que otros. Ellos después de todo eran la única clase en todo el mundo que _debían_ asesinar a su querido maestro cuyo apodo era Koro-sensei.

Dicho maestro que…no parecía del todo humano.

Ante el anuncio las reacciones fueron diversas, pero el sentimiento era el mismo en todos los jóvenes.

Ellos no estaban contentos.

Sus experiencias con nueva gente a su clase no habían sido muy buenas del todo realmente.

—¿Es también un asesino este maestro Karasuma-sensei?

El agente del gobierno miro a sus alumnos, él sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de los chicos, lo entendía la verdad, el mismo tenía sus reservas, después de todo este nuevo personaje era un misterio incluso para él.

Karasuma no sabía nada de este profesor.

Bueno eso no era cierto, sabía el nombre y profesión incluso si dicha información era casi inútil para él.

—Lo único que se me informo es que es un _cazador…_ su nombre es Kiryuu Zero.

No hubo tiempo de reaccionar luego de esa declaración una figura comenzó a entrar por la puerta llamando la atención de todos los chicos.

Cualquier cosa que ellos habría imaginado de su nuevo sensei cazador, era muy alejado de lo real, su nuevo maestro no parecía un cazador en absoluto (aunque la imagen que tenían de un cazador era algo absurda la verdad) y mucho menos un maestro.

Después de todo ¿Qué clase de maestro tendría pirsin y tatuajes tan vistosos como los de esa persona?

Un modelo o algún cantante era la mejor manera de describir a la persona frente a ellos, no solo los accesorios llamativos sino su propia apariencia ¿Quién tenía cabello plateado y ojos lila? Bueno…Nagisa no era quien para preguntar, él después de todo tenía su propio cabello de un color nada común.

Zero observo a los que serían sus próximos alumnos durante el transcurso de esta misión, los chicos no eran tímidos al míralo con curiosidad, Zero mismo también estaba midiendo a los menores, notando con sus agudos ojos músculos trabajados de arduo entrenamiento y espasmos que remataban en rápidos reflejos.

No estudiantes civiles.

Pero tampoco soldados.

Se abstuvo de opinar en el uso de niños para una misión como lo está, él no era quien para comentar y además no sabía la historia de fondo de esta situación, siempre había una historia de fondo.

En su lugar se presentó a si mismo incluso si ya Karasuma-san le había dicho a los jóvenes su nombre, no había visto a su objetivo y motivo de su misión, pero ya lo haría, si los datos que le dieron eran correctos (que eran) vería pronto a este Koro-sensei a quien debía matar.

—Seré su profesor de ética ( _estúpido Cross por darme esta clase, seguro fue idea de Yagari)_ estaré aquí una temporada, si tienen preguntas las responderé siempre y cuando lo crea conveniente.

Y con eso los días de Kiryuu Zero como maestro dieron inicio.

000

Había pasado una semana con la presencia de su nuevo profesor. Nagisa siendo el tipo de persona que era, había reunido una corta pero cierta lista (tal y como con Koro-sensei) de hábitos y actitudes de Kiryuu Zero.

Numero uno: parecía no muy acostumbrado a que le digan sensei, siempre tenía este brillo de…incredulidad cuando lo llamaban. Como si no supiera como reaccionar.

Numero dos: pese a su apariencia en verdad era un maestro y de verdad les enseñaba cosas útiles. Lo que era bueno, ellos eran estudiantes después de todo.

Número tres: el adulto decía lo que sentía y no le daba miedo expresarse, importándole poco lo demás.

Hubo un…cierto incidente con uno de los maestros de otra de las clases avanzadas que había estado hablando nada amablemente con Takano-san, y el resultado no había sido bonito…para el otro maestro.

¿Quién diaria que una sola mirada podía intimidar a un adulto?

Karma lo había encontrado ingenioso y exigía que se le enseñe hacerlo. Lo terrorífico fue que Kiryuu-sensei en realidad si fue y le enseño a Karma esa mirada.

El mundo corría peligro y no por Koro-sensei precisamente.

Pero dejando eso de lado el nuevo maestro era bueno, aunque por alguna razón durante toda la semana el cazador no había hecho ni un solo intento de asesinato contra Koro-sensei. Dicho maestro que en realidad parecía llevarse bien con el alvino por alguna razón, como si fueran amigos de muchos años.

Extraños.

Pero eso solo sería otro de los misterios que rodeaban a su querido profesor y de los cuales quizás nunca sabrían.

000

El silencio era reflexivo, los dos poderosos hombres no tenían intenciones de hablar por el momento, ambos lo suficientemente cómodos como para continuar con su amigable juego de ajedrez.

—Y pensar que Kuran-sama vendría a mi escuela en persona…

Al final uno de ellos rompió el silencio, el director de Kunugigaoka Junior High School, Gakuhō Asano, tuvo que comentar, después de todo, tan famosa como era su escuela, no era normal que un hombre tan poderoso como Kuran Kaname viniera para una visita como esta.

Aunque…dada las circunstancias.

—Tenía curiosidad, de cómo le está yendo con esos niños…—niños, no jóvenes o adolescentes, porque para Kaname todos esos chicos eran niños.

El director dio una risa cortes, ojos afilados y no comprometiéndose, su famosa clase E últimamente era lo único que lo mantenía con novedades, pero no se podía evitar, esos chicos después de todo, estaban en medio de algo muy anormal.

—El nuevo maestro Kyriuu-semsei parece llevarse bien con ellos…

¿Era su imaginación o acaban de ver un brillo de diversión en los ojos del otro? Sabía que Kuran conocía de forma personal a su nuevo maestro, no sabía sin embargo la clase de relación que esos dos poseían.

—A Zero siempre le gustaron los niños…

Si definitivamente era diversión lo que había en los ojos castaños de su acompañante.

Interesante.

El silencio regreso, ambos sumergidos en su juego de ajedrez y sin querer darle la victoria al otro.

000

Era un infierno de maestro el que poseían esos mocosos. Ese Koro-semsei, era bueno, jodidamente bueno, una semana desde que él había llegado a ese lugar, observando a su presa y a los humanos.

Era fascinante.

La relación que los jóvenes tenían con el pulpo amarillo le recordaba su propio trato a su maestro. Podía ver reflejado la admiración y el respeto que sentía hacia Yagari en los estudiantes de la clase E.

Zero tomo su decisión.

Era la hora del entrenamiento de los alumnos, Zero sabía que había una regla de no intento de asesinato en horas de clase pero bueno…Zero no era conocido por seguir las reglas ¿No? Así que más rápido que cualquier estudiante, cualquier empleado del gobierno y cualquier asesino a sueldo podía seguir, en la mano del joven había un arma fuertemente cargada con las balas especiales para el pulpo amarillo.

Y disparo.

Usando un viejo truco para los vampiros, Zero no disparo justo donde estaba el maestro, sino hacia el lugar donde él adivino Koro-semsei se movería cuando sintiera su intento de asesinato. Disparo tras disparo, Zero uso todas las balas de su carga.

Por supuesto Koro-semsei se había movido en su monstruosa velocidad lejos de la primera bala, pero él no había esperado ese truco del joven, aun así logro esquivar con rapidez.

Aunque no lo suficientemente rápido.

—No puede ser…

—¡Logro darle a uno de los tentáculos de Koro-semsei!

Era algo que ellos no habían podido hacer, no de una forma tan fácil como lo hizo parecer el albino.

Zero no estaba sorprendido de haber fallado, lo esperaba.

—¿Al fin intentaras asesinarme Kyriuu-semsei?—el humanoide amarillo hablo, nada perturbado por uno de sus tentáculos menos. De hecho sonaba divertido.

—Más o menos…supongo.

Y luego desapareció…de una forma bastante familiar a la rapidez del pulpo. Decir que los demás estaban sorprendidos era una subestimación, nadie esperaba tal desarrollo, pero solo podían ver, ser espectadores de la escena que ambos adultos representaban.

Quedaron fascinados.

0000

Decir que Koro-sensei estaba sorprendido por la velocidad del joven maestro, sería una total y completa mentira, uno no se convertía en el mejor asesino del mundo, el shinigame sin saber ciertos secretos que el mundo guardaba. Y que un _cazador_ habría sido enviado a matarlo era algo que en su momento pensó como posibilidad.

Los cazadores después de todo se encargaban de cosas no humanas, tal y como él lo era.

Aun así…

" _Ahí va otro de mis tentáculos"_

¿Eran todos los cazadores así de rápidos? No llegaban a su propia velocidad pero este chico se acercaba bastante.

Por supuesto Zero podría seguir la velocidad del pulpo amarillo, él después de todo se había enfrentado a purasangres, mucho más rápidos y fuertes que este tipo. Sin embargo incluso él debía admitir que seguir esa demoniaca velocidad era un esfuerzo.

Este tipo era impresionante.

Y sin embargo…

" _la pasividad que este tipo destruya el planeta es la misma que la pasividad de que Kaname use un tutu rosa y se pinte el cabello de verde"_

Ni siquiera le era posible imaginar tal situación extraña.

000

La pelea había durado casi dos horas, hasta que finalmente Zero bajo su arma y la guardo, instando a Koro-sensei a mirarlo con sus pequeños ojos con curiosidad, el joven ya no tenía intención de pelear y no era porque Koro-sensei había ganado.

Quedaron en un punto muerto.

—¿Por qué detenernos?

—Mi misión era encontrar y acabar con el monstro que amenazaba la seguridad del mundo…no encontré nada de eso aquí, solo un buen maestro de un aspecto moderadamente extraño.

Zero no iba a matar a Koro-sensei, sabía que si lo intentaba con más empeño podría lograrlo pero…

No le parecía correcto.

Así que renunció a su misión, ya vio lo suficiente como para saber que había tomado la decisión correcta, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pasando por donde sus jóvenes estudiantes habían visto todo en mudo asombro. A Zero no le importo sacar sus habilidades no humanas frente a los niños, en este lugar, todo era secreto de todos modos.

Además de ver sus caras sorprendidas era muy divertido.

Era culpa de Kaname, por pegarle sus tendencias sádicas él decidió.

Todo era culpa de Kaname de todos modos.

Luego de tal manifestación de habilidades y velocidad, los alumnos de la clase E, fueron informados que su maestro ya no regresaría, por supuesto Zero había dejado un plan de estudio para que los chicos no se atrasara. Desafortunadamente para ellos, nunca pudieron averiguar más sobre su albino maestro, tan misteriosos como Koro-sensei.

Tal vez, los más optimistas pensaron, lo volverían a ver algún día de nuevo.

Oigan, si un pulpo amarillo jodidamente rápido existía, entonces todo podía pasar en este mundo.

Y así la clase E continuo con sus estudios y a pesar de las nuevas aventuras que tuvieron a lo largo del año, ellos nunca olvidaron a su inusual y misterioso maestro, un maestro que solo conocieron por unas semanas, pero que había dejado un gran impacto en muchos de ellos.

Su maestro, Kyriuu Zero.

000

—Es inusual de ti, dejar incubada una misión Zero.—Kaname se entretenía acariciando los suaves cabellos de Zero, aprovechando que este estaban en un estado de ánimo mimoso.

—No era necesario…todo estará bien, lo sé…—Zero cerro los ojos, de repente soñoliento por las caricias de su amante.

—¿Disfrutaste ser maestro de esos niños por un tiempo?—sabia la respuesta a eso, pero aun así pregunto.

—Fue…fue entretenido…—era toda respuesta que daría, aunque Kaname sabia mejor.

—Entonces fue buena idea que fueras…

Unos minutos de cómodo silencio fue lo que siguieron, hasta que Kaname, con un perverso brillo de silencio irrumpió el apacible momento.

—Entonces Zero ¿Tutu rosa y cabello verde?...

Y el adormecimiento de Zero se esfumo.

—¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?

Kaneme tenía esa comemierda sonrisa que tanto detestaba.

—Deberías saber Zero, que nada se mantiene oculto de mí…

" _¡Mierda!"_

Ese fue el último pensamiento coherente de Zero en lo que queda de la noche, ya que luego solo podía sentir el doloroso placer que su amante tan _amablemente_ le brindaba por todo lo que quedaba de la noche.

Aunque Zero no lo detestaba tanto como uno puede pensar, después de todo, los "más, más, más" hicieron eco en la habitación en todo momento.

Solo una noche más para los inmortales amantes.

* * *

 **Comentarios o criticas serán bien recibidas, denme su amor...o su odio...lo que quieran XD**


End file.
